194: The Lilo Adventures of Pokemon(Movie shorts)
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: While The Celestian Alliance are unpacking in the Fright Side as exchange students for Monster High, the Pokemon Pets stay in Alto Mare for rest and relaxation and going on adventures. Just as C3PO doesn't freak out too much.
1. Pikachu's vacation

The Celestian Alliance were in Alto Mare dropping off their pets. They were accompanied with Prof. and Mrs. Atkins, "Stitch" Lilo said, "I wish I could bring you to their exchange student program at Monster High, but we have to settle in first before we can pick you up."

"Okey Takka." Stitch replied in a groan.

"It was really nice of Ash and his friends to let their Pokemon stay here too while they help us settle in," Twilight said.

"I just hope Dimentio doesn't turn them into circus clowns like he did to us," Will replied.

"No worry kids." Prof. Atkins said in a calm voice, "Your Pokemon will be safe."

"Thanks again Professor." Lilo said.

Chilrie and Aquis came in and said, "Hi" to The Celestian Alliance.

"I can't believe my Chirlie is visiting me while she celebrates 3 years of dating Aquis." Prof. Atkins said with a smile.

"And why are we here again?" Iago asked in a groan.

"You guys along with the Minions will be looking after the Pokemon while we take care of settling in for our exchange student program," Pleakley explained.

"This will be my second exchange student event," Lilo shouted.

"That's right," Ethan recalled, "You first got into an exchange student program in England."

Aquis looked at C3PO, "I'm planning to propose to Chilrie tonight." Aquis explained in a whisper, "I'm going to leave the engagement ring in C3PO's hands.

"No problem Master Aquis," Threepio replied.

"Octillery, Politoad," Aquis said to his Pokemon, "Be good for the professor while I practice my new song."

His Pokemon nodded as The Celestian Alliance, Chilrie, and Aquis took off.

As they got into the sanctuary. C3PO came up in front of them. "Roll call" C3PO shouted, "Tornado, Harmony, Volcano, Vampire, Tranquility, Glowworm, Aloha, Daydream, Mud Pie, Spatula, Coco, Inferno, Virtual, Iago, Tweety, Stella, Willow, Dahlia, Poppy, Luca, Zazu, Kevin, Stuart, Bob, Pikachu, Geodude, Zubat, Staryu, Starmie, Horsea, Psyduck, Corsola, Munchlax, Wartortle, Blaziken, Beautifly, Venusaur, Swinub, Mamoswine, Togekiss, Peppermint, Giggles, Rascal, Butchy, Piplup, Charizard, Marshtomp, Happiny, Croagunk, bayleef, and Turtwig."

There the Pokemon made their calls as their names were called while the Minions and The Celestian Birds said, "Here."

Stitch wondered who was the baby Avia is holding, "This is my sister's daughter, "Tulip" she really loves pink Pokemon." Avia explained.

She placed Tulip down and she started playing with Daydream, "Look at her playing with Daydweam." Tweety said.

"Nya" Daydream cried.

Chilrie, Avia, and Prof. Atkins decided to study on Mismagiuses while they play. After they left, Tulip started crying. Kevin, Stuart, Bob, Tranquility, and Pikachu tried to make faces, but it didn't work. An apple fell and they thought she was hungry. Unfortunately, Psyduck ate the apple. "Nicely done Psyduck." Iago shouted, "The baby will cry even more."

"Somebody do something!" Luca shouted.

Bulbasaur took out it's vines and rocked the baby to sleep.

Lucy came in with some Pokemon, "Hello Mistress Lucy." Threepio greeted.

"Hello, Threepio." Lucy greeted back "You remember my Snubell do you?"

R2D2 beeped in happiness seeing Lucy. "These are Aunt Linnie's Pokemon." Lucy said as she introduced her aunt's Pokemon, "This is Marrill, Cubone, and Raichu. Aunt Linnie is my mom's sister and a Pokemon pet groomer and she's visiting Mommy and Daddy for the week."

"Quiet," Threepio whispered, "You're running Tulips's nap."

"Sorry," Lucy said.

The Pokemon started to complain about what Lucy did and they decided to fight, "Pokemon usually don't fight unless direct by its trainers," Lucy said, "But let's set an example for the little one."

As Tulip woke up, she started to go on a log that crosses the sanctuary river. "Tulip, be careful," Lucy shouted.

As Tulip was about to fall, Rascal, Tornado, and Giggles caught her in time. Threepio was relieved. Snubell and Tranquility started to have a breath holding contest. As they released their breath, they accidentally got Charizard stuck in a bird cage where only his head fit in. There the Pokemon, Lucy, R2D2, The Minions, and The Celestian Birds decided to work together to get him out. "You'll never get him out," Threepio whined.

"He should stay like that forever," Iago shouted.

Threepio decided to go outside and watch pidgeys being fed.

As everyone was getting Charizard out, Lucy was her baby cousin smiling and they pulled Charizard's head off.

Everyone cheered and Lucy thanked Tulip for giving them encourage and they decided to play together.

Later they were playing Simon Says with Lucy being Simon. "Simon says hop on one leg," Lucy said as everyone hoped one one leg, except for the ones that were out.

"Simons says do jazz hands," she said as they did Jazz hands

"Now hold your breath."

Only Pikachu, Snubell, Raichu, and Iago held their breath ,"Your out Pikachu, Snubell, Raichu, and Iago."

Threepio came in panicking as usual, "Oh no!" C3PO shouted.

Pikachu came up and asked what's wrong in Pikachu speak, "Master Pikachu," C3PO explained, "The ring that Aquis is using to propose to Chilrie tonight has been stolen and we need to retrieve it."

To be continued.


	2. Pikachu's rescue adventure

They headed for the streets of Alto Mare. Lucy stayed behind to take care of baby Tulip. While they were walking around to look for the ring, they met up with an Elekid. He explained that he is looking for its owner. There they decided to help him and find the ring at the same time.

As they were looking around, they found the Aqualove Theater, which is where Avia worked various jobs there from singing coach to fundraiser organizer. Inside they saw a group of clefairies practicing a dancing routine. They read a poster which said, "Bobbie's Clefairy Dancers at the Aqualove Theater at 8pm."

The clefairy asked the pets if they can perform for them and they did.

Later they were changed into hula attire. Peppermint, Coco, Inferno, and Virtual played instruments while the rest hula danced. After they finished dancing, the clefairy applauded for their routine. Then they did their routine, ending it with a Metronome attack, causing the Pokemon pets and their friends to fly out of the window.

A pink haired woman in a suit saw the entire thing and was mad at the clefairies, "How many times do I have to tell you, "No Metronome attacks while your inside?!" she yelled.

Meanwhile, the Pokemon Pets were flying until they land safely in a dumpster. One by one they all got out. "My word," Threepio said, "We're a total mess"

After they cleaned, up, they saw Dimentio with an engagement ring. He explained to his fellow circus goers that he stole it while Threepio was distracted by some rattata. "I love distracted Mortal Freaks."

Pikachu got really mad that Dimentio stole the engagement ring. he did a Thundershock and he told Harmony, Tornado, and Vulpix to take the ring. R2D2 did a laser and scared away O'Chunks and Thumbskull. Then Coco did an ice beam, giving them a literal cold shoulder. The Pokemon ran off to the sanctuary so Prof. Atkins wouldn't worry.

Back at the sanctuary, they saw Tulip taking her nap and waking up from it. It fascinated the Pokemon. Prof. Atkins came in and checked on everyone.

Later that night, Avia, Prof. Atkins, Aquis, and Chilrie were in their formal attire leading the Pokemon Pets. At the theater, they saw that the roof was fixed from the accident, "How did it get fixed so fast?" Tweety asked.

"I fixed it moments after Bobbie left," Cresselia said as she came in her human form.

She said that she came to see a proposing show.

Suddenly, Bobbie's husband, "Craig" who wore yellow clothing saw Elekid and was revealed to be its owner.

Later while the humans were getting settled down, the Pokemon Pets were backstage watching the show. After Bobbie's celfairys performed their act. Aquis and Chilrie got up on stage. Pikachu was holding onto the ring Aquis gave to Threepio and gave it to him.

"Chilrie my darling," Aquis said romantically, "Since the showcase 3 years ago you've been dazzling my heart and I have something to ask you.

He opened the box revealing a ring with a Glaceon shaped diamond, "Please be mine, my beloved." Aquis said.

Chilrie cried tears of joy and accepted the proposal. He placed the ring on her finger and they kissed. Everyone applauded at Aquis proposal.

To be continued.


	3. Pikachu and Pichu Bros

Pokepella were singing to the Atkins Sisters song, "Pikachu!" when Prof Atkins, Lucy, and Medianne shows up with a pair of Pichu brothers. Prof. Atkins explained that their the newest editions to the sanctuary. He's going to prepare the place for a sleepover for Alto Mare Elementary where Lucy attends. "Do anything you want," Prof. Atkins said, "Except get in trouble."

"Let us look after them, Daddy." Lucy said, "We don't want them to get hurt."

"You are 9 years old Lucy," Prof. Atkins said, "Okay."

The duo cheered, "Let's call the one pichu with the freaky fur, "Pichu A" and the one with the smooth fur "Pichu B"." Medianne said.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said.

As they played together, Pichu A wandered off with Pichu B followed him. Pikachu warned the girls about their wandering off and they didn't want them to worry. Pikachu, Lucy's Sylveon and Medianne's Tediursa came with them.

They snuck out with help from the other Pokemon and started looking around for the brothers. As they were looking around, they found them in Ms. Hopman's yard. She was a jewelry designer who owns the most expensive jewelry in Alto Mare. They had to sneak in to save the brothers.

Suddenly, a snobby looking old lady showed up, she was, "Ms. Hopkins" she told her pet Houndoom to use flamethrower on the kids. Luckily, they escaped in time. The only thing it burned is the shed, revealing some fire-proof diamonds. Ms. Hopman decided to call the police about their trespassing, "I'm glad I chose not to marry," Ms. Hopman said, "Children are an annoyance to the public."

The girls ran until they landed on some hopip, "Look at the hoppip." Medianne said.

"Where are they taking us?" Lucy asked.

They took the best friends to a secret playground with a group of cubone, a pair of rattata, a belsprout, a cleffa a Smeargle, an Igglybuff, a voltorb, a smoochum, and a trio of sunfloras. They welcomed them with some Pelagia Berries. Tediursa ate some and felt stuffed, "Now my Teduursa won't evolve!" Medianne shouted, "Now Daddy won't have to worry about an Ursaring in the house.

As they were playing together, Ms. Hopman's houndoom tracked them down and he wrecked the place. Lucy got mad because he ruined the place. There edianne told her Tediursa to use Slash while Lucy told her Sylveon to use and Moonblast, and send Houndoom far away as possible.

Once there, they worked together to fix up the playground and they saw that it's almost 5pm, meaning the slumber party is about to start. The Pokemon all helped them get to the sanctuary on time before the bus showed up. Prof. Atkins saw them coming in and saw on TV that Ms. Hopman has been arrested for smuggling diamonds. The girls explained what happened and Prof. Atkins decided not to punish them because he doesn't want to be a party pooper.

Suddenly a bus for Alto Mare Elementary came in and their friends from school came over The Pokemon they played with were happy to see them, revealing to be their owners. friends. There was goth-boy, "Brent" who was Cubones' owner, their friend from Zefiro's"Benadetta" who owns an Igglybuff, Harri and Carrie's younger sister, "Terri" who owns the Rattata twins, artist, "Travis" who owns the Smeargle, electronics geek and Rage's kid brother, "Clifton" who owns voltorb, Caitlin's little sister, "Mya" who loves makeovers and owns the smoochum, animal lover, "Jose" who owns the belsprout and, flower lover, "Verna" who owns the sun flora triplets.

There Prof. Atkins decided to get the slumber party started.

The end.


	4. Pikachu Pikkaboo

At the slumber party, they were going to to the pillow fight, "My wife hates it when I use real pillows." Prof. Atkins explained, "So instead, I'm using my invention, "Aipom Pillows", Unlike real pillows, they make sure nothing breaks and no one gets hurt."

"He's always addicted to monkeys." Lucy said to ,"One time at the zoo, he went inside a slaking cage to study its behavior."

"Indeed." Prof. Atkins said, "And the zookeepers kicked me out.

"Mom says that we shouldn't do pillow fights," Lucy said, "She'll get mad if she caught you starting a pillow fight."

"What do you want to do sweetie?" Prof Atkins asked.

"Hide and seek," Lucy answered.

Pikachu decided to go first. He started to count while everyone hid.

Pikachu started looking around the house. He looked into Chilrie's rock and roll room and found Lucy and Sylveon in the closet. "Good job Pikachu," Lucy said.

Found Brent and Cubone in the goth twins room by the dressers. "Gee Lucy," "Sye and Clair sure love their Edgar Allen Poe poems."

"Did you like The Raven?" Lucy asked,

"With the lost Leonore?" Brent replied, "Indeed."

Pikachu and the others found Bernadetta, Medianne, and Tediursa, and Igglybuff in Meadow's room drawing flowers and Lucy and Pikachu were pleased by their teamwork.

They rushed to the parlor. After Pikachu accidentally knocked over a lamp, Mankey decided to place it back up. Lucy told Pikachu that he needs to be careful. Then something was coming down from the chimney, "Santa?!" Lucy said.

But it turned out, it was Meowth coming out of the chimney, "Master Meowth," C3PO said in a repulsive voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I can join you for your slumber party," Meowth explained,

"How did you know?" Medianne asked.

"Professor Atkins told it on his Splashface page," Meowth said.

"Dad needs to learn not to post private parties online," Lucy said.

They found Terri's rattata twins in the kitchen with Terri drinking some apple juice. Then they found Travis and Smeargle in Lucy's parent's room, Clifton and Voltorb in the library, Mya, Verna, Smoochum and the sunflora triplets in the dining room, Jose and belsprout in a closet and Professor Atkins in the lab with groucho glasses, "You found me, kids." Prof. Atkins said.

"You're not good with Hide n Seek are you," Clifton asked.

"Not really." Prof. Atkins said.

Mrs. Atkins came in and saw that everyone is having a good time, "Now it's time to hear some campfire stories," Mrs. Atkins said, "Like they do at summer camp."

"When I was little," Prof. Atkins explained, "I tried to make friends by telling freaky campfire stories, only to let me get kicked out."

Lucy and Medianne weren't fired on this and they thought it would be best if they go first and that they should all work together to tell the story.

To be continued.


End file.
